A number of devices have been developed for collecting dust during drilling. Some of these devices are of a heavy duty construction such as those used in rock drilling while others are designed for use with hand tools and power tools such as handheld drills in connection with home building or remodeling (e.g., in drilling holes in a ceiling). While cost consideration in connection with the former are of lesser importance, there is a premium on simplicity and low cost for dust collectors designed for use in home construction, shops and the like.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,605,421 (Hodgson) discloses a dust collector or extractor which is designed for use with a power drill and which includes a housing divided into two compartments. One compartment includes an access opening reinforced with a steel washer through which the drill bit extends. The two compartments are sealed from one another and a tube extends from a connecting opening to a suction outlet. The tube includes a valve which, when operated, enables air flow to the suction outlet so that waste material can be drawn from the working site while suction is released.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,488,686 (Jysky et al) discloses a hood for collecting drill dust, especially in rock drilling, which is adapted to rest with the lower edge surface thereof against the rock surface. Inner and outer shells are arranged to hold therebetween an elastic sealing member having an aperture therein which fits around a drill bit and aligns with corresponding apertures in the shells. The patent also describes prior art hoods made of a stiff material wherein a detachable sealing member is used to seal the narrow drill gland. Changing of the sealing members is described as a relatively complicated process requiring tools.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,205,728 (Gloor et al) discloses a vacuum device for use with a power drill including a muzzle part having an opening through which a drill bit extends. The muzzle part includes a suction aperture communicating with the drill bit opening at one side thereof and a suction tube or hose connected to the suction aperture.